Carole Littleton/Theories
__TOC__ Generalan *"Littleton" is a pun on "Hamlet", and "Carole" is an obviously Carolingian name. *In , why does Claire tell Thomas that her mother would disown her for having a baby (to which Thomas responds that she (Claire's mother) practically has already), when we know Carole is still in the hospital when Claire visits her in ? ** Claire still regards her mother as alive and well, as seen by her visitation scene in , so it wouldn't seem odd for Claire to think her mother is conscious. ***Claire may also refer to her Aunt Lindsey as her mother. ****Given their nasty attitude towards each other and the fact that Carole not Lindsey raised her it's doubtful Claire calls Lindsey her mother. *****Maybe the writers didn't know they were going to want to put Claire's mom in a coma at the time the line was written. It's possible (and forgivable) that their master plan isn't so expansive as to include what is arguably this minor event. ******The reason Thomas says that she practically has already disowned her, is an allusion to her coma. *Carole Littleton is Annie. **There is no way she's Annie, she's Australian and blonde. *Carole Littleton met Christian Shepard on the Island. *Is pretending to be Australian to cover up her true identity. ** Poor accent is a giveaway. They could have easily cast an Australian actress but they chose not to. *Carole is the waving figure linking Jack, Claire and Christian on the Lost Connections feature on the S2 DVD. *When Claire told Carole that she wished she were dead in their fight in the car in the episode Par Avion, it actually sparked the car crash. This is similar to Juliet telling Richard Alpert that she could join his team if her ex-husband were hit by a bus (which he then was) in the episode Not in Portland. Carole's Recovery * Carole Littleton probably awoke from her coma shortly after Claire joined Christian and Jacob. Claire was probably very hesitant to abandon Aaron and be separated from him for so long. In addition, Claire may have still felt resentful towards Christian for abandoning her. So as compensation or incentive to leave Aaron and stay with Christian, Jacob healed Carole for Claire. Carole's recovery is quite remarkable. In Par Avion, Christian suggested to Claire to take Carole off life support as there was little hope she could recover. If Carole did recover, it would be highly unlikely she could lead a "normal" life. This mirrors how Jacob supposedly healed Rachel from cancer in return for Juliet to stay on the Island. *Carole Littleton's recovery from her coma is remarkable but not necessarily miraculous. In , Christian suggested to Claire to take Carole off life support as there was little hope she could recover; one can not assume that Christian's action were driven by altruism. Comatose people sometimes undergo severe physical changes, such as muscle atrophy, but Carole was not depicted to have had that happen. Without knowing when Carole regained consciousness from her coma the only conclusion is that she has been awake between ten months (just as Claire was leaving Australia in September 2004) and several days (in time to read about the memorial service to be conducted in July 2005 and fly to Los Angeles). A seemingly healthy Carole spoke with Jack. The "several days" is probably an underestimation because she would need some time to recover from her ordeal. This probably occurred six months after she woke up from her coma. **It is entirely possible, in a scenario similar to that involving Juliet and her sister, that Claire was enticed to remain on the Island in exchange for the Island (Jacob?) curing Carole. ***Claire joined Christian on December 28 2004. Christian's funeral (according to Jack's eulogy) was in July 2005. It is possible that Carole awoke shortly after Claire joined Christian and six/seven months later was recovered enough to attend Christian's funeral. *Carole Littleton remains comatose, or is dead. The woman who visited Jack at the funeral is working for the same people who hired Dan Norton. **No way. There's been no one shown in all 5 seasons who appears off-island and has not died on the island. There's no proof to this theory. Most likely, she's cured due to somebody's - Claire or Christian - presence on the Island. Also, if she was dead or still in a coma, she wouldn't be able to take care of Aaron. So, again, no way. *** The point is that the woman who claimed to be Carole Littleton, is not actually Carole - she is pretending to be Carole, knowing that the real Carole is still in a coma or dead. This other woman (she is played by another actress then the first Carole) is working for Widmore the way that Matthew Abaddon worked for Widmore (or someone else involved with the Island). We never saw Matthew Abaddon on the Island, it has nothing to do with that. So this woman who is pretending to be Carole (not the real Carole) has Aaron. *Carole Littleton died and her body has been possesed by Esau or Jacob and they now have Aaron. Carole and Aaron *Carole was comatose at the time Claire became pregnant. She would have had to learn about the pregnancy from someone else, such as her sister Lindsay. However, it is illogical in for a Carole who knew about her daughter's pregnancy not to mention to Jack that her unborn child died with her. *Lindsay may have withheld the knowledge of Claire's pregnancy from Carole to spare her from more heartache while she was recovering. As time passed, Lindsay may have decided not to tell Carole at all. *Kate gave Aaron to Carole, she then decided to take Aaron back home. They were both on Flight 316 to get to Guam on a layover to Australia. **Not for nothing, but at the beginning of the last scene of , there is a woman is the sick bay that looks a lot like Carole (her head is bandaged so you can't see her face). *** Caroline wanted to find Claire so she followed Kate on the plane back to the island (Ajira Airways) with Aaron. She and Aaron may have not been shown in season 5 because they to a different time then everyone else such as Kate, Jack, Hurley etc. going back to the 1970's and Sun & Ben going back to present day.